


Four on the Floor

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gags, Multi, Pegging, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loses a bet to Chapel, Uhura, and Gaila. The prize? Bones. At least Jim gets to watch, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/gifts).



If anyone’s having a problem with this whole thing, it’s Jim.  
  
And it’s not  _really_ a problem, to be honest. Mostly he’s just sad that he’s not allowed to get actively involved. And, you know, there’s that whole part where he  _lost_.  
  
He lost, which is bad enough, because Jim hates losing, but the  _consequences_ of losing, well. Those are worse.  
  
Considering he’s sitting  _all the way_ across the room from where Bones is currently buried between Gaila’s legs  _watching_ rather than participating...  
  
Jim sighs a self-pitying sigh and avidly absorbs the sight of Bones’s long fingers indenting the rich green flesh of Gaila’s thighs as, judging by her breathy moans, he tongues enthusiastically at her clit. With a deep shudder, she locks her ankles around the nape of Bones’s neck, arches her back, and comes.   
  
“Oooh,” she murmurs, her curls bouncing as she releases Bones. “Look at that, those pretty pink lips are all shiny and wet.”   
  
Bones rumbles a vague affirmative, his chin slick; he’s basically a space cadet by this point, his gaze distant and hazy, pupils blown, entire body flushed blotchy red with desperate arousal. Behind him, Uhura scoots up to press against his broad freckled shoulders. Her long hair is loose down her back, swaying hypnotically in a dark curtain of silk. Her fingers tease at but do not stroke his hard cock.   
  
Bones’s resulting whimper is lost in Gaila’s kiss.   
  
Jim squirms in sympathy. “Sure you don’t need any help?” he asks hopefully, licking dry lips.   
  
“You wish, Kirk,” murmurs Chapel. She’s sprawled alongside Gaila, fingers toying lazily between her own legs.   
  
Earlier, she’d tied Bones to the headboard, said, “I don’t want to hear you  _talk_ right now, McCoy,” and gagged him with her underwear. Then she’d ridden him until they were both wrecked, Bones wide-eyed and pleading with muffled whines and Chapel panting ragged breaths as her skin gleamed in the low light.  
  
“I want to fuck him,” announces Uhura, slapping Bones hard on the ass. He goes back down onto all fours with a grunt, while Gaila giggles and wriggles out from under him, stroking his mussed hair and patting his cheek.  
  
That’s when Jim notices the neat red straps of the harness tucked around Uhura’s slim thighs, and the bob of the attached dildo between her legs. He smothers a groan in his fist, entranced as she smoothes a hand down Bones’s hip and coaxes his legs wider.   
  
“That’s it, honey,” she soothes, as her fingers dip down to rub over his tight hole.   
  
Bones lets out a broken cry, arching up for her, lost to her touches.  
  
That’s right about when Jim comes in his pants.


End file.
